<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echo by ursamedium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344021">Echo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium'>ursamedium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Balls, Established Relationship, Hyperion Axton, M/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ECHOlog? More like ECHOlewd. Jack's lonely and Axton's been gone for a few days. AU, Hyperion!Axton, established relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axton/Handsome Jack (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Axton has been gone for three days, on the surface of the planet with an extended, important mission. Too long, in Handsome Jack's opinion. He's far too familiar with that saying of how you don't know how valuable someone is until they're gone. In different ways, of course. Axton would be coming home, but not soon enough. He's been spoiled by the commando. Axton's near-constant presence at his side</p><p></p><div>
  <p>He would have been along with the other man on the mission, were he not burdened by piles of work and recovering from a recent accident, too. At least he was smart enough, this time, to admit he'd be a burden on this mission had he gone along. Three freakin' days, though!</p>
  <p>After an extended meeting with an Anshin representative, Jack was in a mood. The talks had not gone very well. Blake was busy, Tony was busy, nobody was around to listen to him rant or anything. He'd gone quiet over the ECHO with Axton hours ago when the meeting started, and the commando wasn't too engaging for conversation while he was busy shooting psychos, anyway.</p>
  <p>So, that's what started him on the wine. He'd brought out a bottle of the expensive stuff, poured himself a glass, and he was drinking it slowly. He didn't really want to get drunk or anything, he was just bored out of his goddamn mind. He couldn't really leave, either. That Anshin rep was going to be back in under an hour with Blake to continue the talks.</p>
  <p>The wine is what got his mind wandering though. When it wanders, the first place it goes to is Axton. Alcohol, it does things to him, gets him in a different mindset. So his mind is going to things that are really, really inconvenient to think about right now with the commando all the way down on Pandora and not coming back to the base any time soon.</p>
  <p>With most of his past lovers, he probably would have just wandered around the base until he found the first attractive lady. Take her to his office or bedroom, show her a good time, and get the release he needs. Then he'd probably fire her. Axton, though? The commando's got Jack's loyalty, that's not something easily earned. Jack's not sure anyone other than Axton would really be able to do much for him these days, anyway.</p>
  <p>Leaning back in his chair, he looks down at his desk, trying to think of other things. No, shit. Now he's just thinking about that damn desk. It's the same one he shoved Axton up against the first time he had him and has since taken him pushed over countless times since... Jack shifts uncomfortably, he's straining against his skinny jeans, now.</p>
  <p>Ah, what the hell. He's got the time, and it's not like he hasn't taken care of problems like this alone in his office before. That's how Blake learned to knock first, actually. The CEO leans forwards and carefully unbuckles and unzips his pants to free himself. He's half-hard already, just from thinking about that freakin' desk.</p>
  <p>It's probably the alcohol that gives him the idea that comes to mind, next. Not something he'd usually think of, though it's definitely not an idea he'd balk at, either. He's got a datapad with a camera built-in conveniently sitting on his desk right there, too. He can't resist the idea.</p>
  <p>Jack slides down the chair a little more, shimmying a bit to get his jeans and boxers down a little bit further, spreading his legs slightly. He pushes his shirt up a little, too. Just trying to get the best look, he hopes. It takes only a few strokes to get himself fully hard. He grabs at the datapad with his free hand, lifting it up in the air and pointing it down at himself. He shifts a bit, adjusting position, and wraps his fingers loosely around the base of his cock before he takes the photo.</p>
  <p>He pulls up the live feed of Axton just before he hits send. That way he gets to see the exact moment the photo pops up on Axton's ECHO hud. The commando is firing his shotgun at a bandit when he receives the picture. It pops up in the corner, where he'd usually be shown a headshot of whoever's ECHOing him. A pic of Jack sitting there in his desk chair, just enough of his face visible to see the smirk on his face, the shot centered on his spread legs, and the full-on erection he's got going on.</p>
  <p>Axton flinches, and it's only pure luck that his shot still hits the bandit. He ducks behind the nearest cover, eyes wide, and the feed Jack's getting is high quality enough to see the bright red blush spreading over the younger man's face. Axton's jaw is slightly slack, even. He's clearly stunned. This gets a satisfied smirk out of Jack. His hand twitches a bit, he has to restrain himself from keeping going. He wants to wait for more reaction from the other.</p>
  <p>The commando finally collects himself enough to ECHO the other. "Jack -- what the hell?"</p>
  <p>Jack chuckles quietly. "You've been gone for-freakin'-ever, kiddo. What the hell am I supposed to do?"</p>
  <p>"I dunno, maybe just wait? It's only been three days, boss." Axton tosses out a turret, and he's still bright red. Jack knows that picture is still displaying for him. He's not letting Axton close it out. "Okie, I'm trying to, umm.. do something here, can't this wait a few minutes, at least?"</p>
  <p>The older man gives him a moment. He's stroking himself, now, slowly. When he does respond, his voice is breathy and heavy, and it'd be clear as day what he's doing. "Are you... trying to tell me something else is more important than me, pumpkin? 'Sides, you could be gone another damn week, at the rate you've been working. You expect me to walk around with blue balls forever, commando?"</p>
  <p>Axton's face is even redder, and Jack's voice distracts him enough for a bandit to get shots in and take down his shield, a bullet barely missing the commando's shoulder before his turret takes down the bandit. "Fuck, Jack! I-I .. You're gonna get me killed. Fuck.. please, please don't do this right now, Jack."</p>
  <p>He goes ahead and lets out a low groan right in Axton's ear as he picks up the pace. "Axton.. Say my name, pumpkin." He doesn't shut the audio off after talking this time, letting the other listen in on his ragged breathing and the little noises he lets out here and there.</p>
  <p>Tossing a second turret out, Axton steps out from cover, going after bandits with renewed vigor. "Jack, just don't. This isn't fair. Fuck, boss, this is just evil."</p>
  <p>That gets another quiet laugh out of Jack, though it's cut off by a sharp moan. "No, no, pumpkin. I'm being merciful, babe. If I was gonna be evil, I'd let you get a live stream of this. I could do that, you know. You want me to?"</p>
  <p>"No!" Axton's voice sounds a little tight, now.</p>
  <p>"You're telling me 'no' a lot today, aren't you? Maybe I should show you what I'm doing. Too bad you can't come home yet. I've got so many ideas of what we could be doing, babe..."</p>
  <p>Jack keeps talking. He launches into a brief but detailed list of things he'd like to be doing to Axton right now. Tells him he could just pull him into his lap and take him like that or maybe take him over the desk again. Or how he's always thought about pushing him up against that window overlooking the planet and taking him there...</p>
  <p>Axton finally interrupts him, slamming the butt of his shotgun at a bandit to knock him back before he shoots him in the head. "Okay! Fuck, okay, yes, I'll try to hurry home, shit, Jack."</p>
  <p>The CEO leans back in his chair, letting his eyes slide shut. "Axton. Keep talking. Keep freakin' talking."</p>
  <p>"Huh? Umm... What do you want me to say? That I'm gonna kill you when I get back for this? I'll be done by tomorrow, you know. You just like to torture me like this, don't you, boss? .. Boss? ... Uh, Jack?"</p>
  <p>He'd gone quiet for a moment, leaning forward and curling over himself, thrusting desperately into his own hand. Then his voice is in Axton's ear again, a long, drawn-out groan. The CEO climaxes, spilling into his hand and over his own stomach, moaning and whimpering Axton's name. He's being purposefully and exaggeratively loud and vocal, just so Axton can hear.</p>
  <p>Axton has stopped in the middle of the battle, frozen, eyes wide. His trusty turrets take out the last few bandits, and Axton still stands there, listening. When Jack quiets, Axton sits down roughly on a crate nearby. He's actually pale, now, and looks up towards the moon base, always visible overhead. He knows Jack can see him.</p>
  <p>"J-Jack..? I.. um, I.." He gestures downwards, to the obvious tent in his pants, thanks to Jack's little show. "What do I--"</p>
  <p>Jack cuts him off. "Yeah, hey, honey, I gotta go. That Anshin rep is gonna be back in, like, five minutes, and I gotta mess to clean up. You're gonna have to figure that out yourself, 'kay, pumpkin? Or, you know, just hurry up and finish killing those asshats so you can come home. Ciao."</p>
  <p>Before the CEO cuts off the ECHO conversation, Axton gets in some last words. "Jack, you're a fucking asshole."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>